The Ships Are Sailing
by Princess Magic the shipper
Summary: This story is a story of love. Watch true love unfold and go through pain and suffering, joy and happiness. I'll tell you one thing, it will be miraculous.


**Alright everybody! It's Valentine's Day. So I've got a story for you where all the ship will sail (or at least my some of my favs). So this takes place after Zombizou, and basically every episode after that did not happen, so just think of this as a semi AU. Enjoy!**

Chapter One: I'm In Love…

It was eight p.m. and that meant time for patrol. Cat Noir had just spotted Ladybug and headed over to start. She was sitting on the edge of a building staring at something. Cat Noir landed next to her but she didn't seem to notice. "Earth to Ladybug." He waved his clawed hand in front of her. She snapped out of her daze and blinked blushing.

"Sorry I was just… distracted." She sighed happily. Just then Adrien recognized that look. It was the goofy grin he wore when he thought about her! Cat Noir's spirits rose hoping it was him she was thinking about, only to be crushed by him remembering that there was another boy. Someone who she loved a lot. Someone who wasn't him. Cat Noir decided to start patrol without her, and to leave her to her daydreaming when he noticed what she had been staring at; a billboard of him, Adrien Agreste.

"M'Lady?"

"Yeah, Cat," she said turning to face him.

"Are you in love with Adrien Agreste?"

Ladybug turned redder than her suit. "Why would you think that?! It's not like I don't like him! He's too perfect and dreamy not like! Did I say perfect and dreamy?! Hehe. Wow did it just become really hot out here?!" she rambled.

Cat Noir's heart broke. "Of course. The real mask is who she loves." he mumbled just under his breath. He had hoped that whoever she fell in love with she loved as much he loved her. But no. She fell in love with a face, he thought she was better than that.

Ladybug looked over at her partner and released he wasn't buying her rambles. "Fine you've got me. I'm in love with…. Adrien Agreste."

"Why?"

"Why!? Because he's the best boy that ever existed!" Cat Noir grew upset. How could she love someone that she didn't even know? Well she did but she just didn't know it. "He's just so kind," Cat Noir was not expecting that, "and generous, and sweet, and kind, oh wait I already said that." She gave a small giggle.

'How does she know that? Do I know her outside the mask? No Adrien, don't start searching for who looks like. Secret Identity remember.'

"We go to the same school and we're really close, but I'm been friend zoned by him and I'm afraid he'll never seem me as anything more." Cat Noir mentally face palmed. He friend zoned his crush! His brain was frantically searching for who she was under her mask, while his heart was desperately trying to block his thoughts, because he was starting to recognize her. "In the beginning I didn't know how amazing he was. I truthfully despised him."

"You did?" Cat Noir asked. 'Could she be Kagami? No she's not in my class- STOP TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHO SHE IS!" he thought.

"Yeah," she laughed. "It was all because of some silly misunderstanding. He's friend with this really mean girl. You know Chloe Bourgeois? Well she's in my class, and she's one of his best friends. It was his first day of school and everyone was already judging him for being friends with Chloe. I had just walked into class and he was over at my seat. When I came over he was messing with some gum that somebody had put on my seat."

'Could she be… NO! Stop trying to figure out her identity!'

"I thought he had put it on my seat though, cause I was like, if he's friends with Chloe he must be like her. So I got all mad at him and wouldn't believe him when he said he was just trying to get it off my seat. I staid mad at him till the next day. I was so angry I wouldn't even look at him. Then the next afternoon, it all changed between us. It was raining and we were the only two kids still at school. I had forgotten my umbrella. We were just standing there for a couple of moments. When his limo pulled up, he turned to me and explained that he was just trying to get the gum off my seat. He explains how he had never been to school before or had any friends. Then he turned to me and gave me his umbrella. And I had a coup de foudre in a clap of thunder." Cat Noir stared unblinking. Ladybug giggled. "And then I let the umbrella close on!" She laughed again. "But he wasn't mean to me about it, but just laughed kindly. And as he left, I realized I was in love."

"YOU'RE MARINETTE!" blurted Cat Noir.

"What! No! Maybe? No! Yes? No? No! OKAY, yes I'M MARINETTE! But how would you know-" She didn't get to finish her statement, because of what happened next.

"Claws in." Cat Noir detransformed right in front of her, changing into Adrien. Ladybug let out a small scream.

Plagg began to whack Adrien in the shoulder. "You. Fool. You. Just. Revealed. Your. Self."

"Well it wouldn't have been fair for me to know her identity and her not know mine!" Adrien argued.

"It would have been safer though. Why do think I didn't tell you she was Marinette!"

"You knew!"

"Of course I knew! I've known ever since Dark Owl!" Ladybug just stared speechless trying to process it all. When they finial stop arguing the kwami turned to face Ladybug, "Marinette, I need to talk to Tikki. I'm Plagg by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Plagg," Marinette smiled.

"Yeah yeah, nice to meet you too, just detransform already." Marinette detransformed and Tikki flew over to Plagg and they began to whisper.

Adrien went over to Marinette who was looking at her feet, her face looking rather blushy. "Hey, I'm sorry I gave away both our identities. I just was so surprised that you are Ladybug."

"You're disappointed, aren't you?" Marinette asked sheepishly.

"No not at all! I'm glad that you're M'Lady." Marinette blushed at him calling her that. "You're of one my best friend, and I always found you kinda cute."

Marinette suddenly lost her blush and started to act more like Ladybug. "Oh really now," she said crossing her arms, "well maybe I should tell Ladybug you liked someone else." She smirked.

"Not that kind of cute bugaboo," Adrien laughed. Marinette was laughing too.

"Don't call me bugaboo," she laughed.

"So ummmm. M'Lady, since I now know that you are crazy for me-"

"What. No I'm not," she blushed. Adrien laughed and Marinette blushed even more. 'Why does his Cat Noir laugh always make my heart melt?' It was the laugh that she heard when the umbrella closed on her. She loved that laugh. It was rare to hear that laugh from Adrien, but she heard it all the time from Cat Noir. She always liked hearing him laugh. She never noticed till now, she melted just as much around Cat Noir as she did around Adrien.

"Oh come on LB, you just gushed over me a minute ago." Adrien laughed. Marinette was starting blush again.

"No… I don't remember that." Marinette turn her back to him and smirked.

Adrien knew she was just messing with him now. She was relaxing and treating him like how she treated Cat Noir. He was glad to see Marinette relaxed, she was always so tense around Adrien, it was kinda of refreshing to see her calm. She was so sweet and kind as both Ladybug and Marinette. She treated people with respect and kindness, well except for a couple of times. She cared for everyone and was one of the best people he knew. "Adrien… You said that you loved Ladybug, do love me as Marinette too?" Marinette was blushing and was afraid that he would think of her as "just a friend" still.

Adrien was quiet for a moment. "I don't care who she is under that mask, I love that girl." Marinette turn and gave him a quizzical look. Adrien just smiled, "I said that to myself back when we defeated Stone Heart. It didn't really matter if you were royalty or a homeless girl, I loved you and I would always love you no matter what girl was under that mask." Marinette looked up into his green eyes, her blue eyes as wide as can be.

"R-really?"

"Of course! Would I ever lie to you Bugaboo?" Adrien gave the Cat Noir grin that he used all the time when they were on mission. Marinette laughed, Adrien couldn't help but laugh along with her. "So anyways Marinette," Adrien said, looking into her bright blue bell eyes, "I wanted to know if you…. wanted to go out with me? If you'll take me black mask and all."

For a moment Adrien thought Marinette was going to faint, then she squealed, "YES! I'm mean yeah whatever. No, not yeah whatever. Uh, I'm stuttering mess. What's new? Haha… This is so awkward." She took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Adrien laughed and hugged Marinette. Then in a moment of just pure love for her he picked her up and twirled her around. She giggled as he sat her down. A quiet slow clap began. They turned to see Plagg smirking, he was the one who clapped, and Tikki giggling. "Nice job kid," Plagg smirked.

Tikki flew over and hugged Marinette as best she could. "I'm so happy for you, Marinette!"

"I don't mean to rain on you guys's lovey dovey parade but we have more important matters to deal with right now. Like the whole identity reveal!" Plagg stated.

"Right right." Marinette mumbled, embarrassed.

"So me and Tiks think that we should talk to Master Fu."

"That sounds like a good idea," Marinette agreed.

"Who?" asked Adrien.

"Master Fu is a guardian. A keeper of the Miraculouses." Tikki said. Then she gave a mysterious smile, looking up at Adrien. "He's the one who gave you your ring." Adrien's eyes widened.

The group made their way down the fire escape and through the city. When they arrived at his apartment Marinette knocked on the door and Adrien took a couple steps back.

Master Fu came over to the door and opened it. "Good evening Ladybug." Just then he noticed Adrien. "Oh umm…."

"We've had a bit of an incident Master Fu," Tikki said flying out of Marinette's purse, "and we need your advice."

"Yes yes. Come in," Master Fu said ushering them in. The group sat down and Adrien was just about to speak when Master Fu said, "So you know each other's identities now."

"How'd you know?" Adrien asked.

"It's a little obvious," stated Master Fu with a smile.

"What should we do?" asked Marinette.

"Believe it or not, you're not the first holders who have known each other's identities," Master Fu smiled, the two relaxed a little. "My best advice is that you two are more careful. Not only will you have to keep your own identity secret but also the other's as well. Also you'll have to be more careful with your negative emotions."

"Why?" asked Adrien.

"Because if you were to be akumatized Hawk Moth could easily get the others identity out of you," said Wayzz.

"That's Wayzz. He's Master Fu's kwami," Plagg whispered to Adrien.

"Makes sense…" said Marinette.

"So that's all we got to do?" asked Adrien. Master Fu nodded. They got up and thanked Master Fu for his advice. They left and parted ways. Ladybug swung home and flopped onto her bed and giggled. "Spots off Tikki," she sighed dreamily. Tikki flew out and landed next to Marinette. Marinette gave a happy little laugh thinking of all that happened.

"Claws in," said Adrien as he flopped onto his own bed in his quiet room. He gave a small laugh. Plagg had already found himself a piece of cheese. "Hey Plagg. I think tonight was the best night of my life." Plagg was just munching on his cheese. Adrien shook his head, guessing that Plagg was ignoring him or something. Adrien just smiled, not bothered by his kwami. He just took out his phone and began to text Marinette. He needed to ask her a few things.

Marinette's phone buzzed and she looked over at it. The message read:

Adrien: Hey Princess

Marinette: Oh no not another nickname Lol

Adrien: Hey I thought it was….

Marinette: Don't u dare!

Adrien: Purfect

Marinette: Oh you're such a dork

Adrien: I'm only a dork for you M'Lady

Anyways I was wondering when we should go on our first date

Marinette: Ummm. I don't really know. I feel we should tell our parents first.

Adrien: ….

Marinette: Adrien?

Adrien: I'm just a little worried about telling my dad.

Marinette: Are you ashamed of me?

Adrien: I would NEVER be ashamed of you!

Marinette: Then you shouldn't have anything to worry about

Adrien: But what if my dad overreacts or something!

Marinette: Then… Idk. We'll figure something out. But I don't want keep this a secret from our parents. Mine or yours

Adrien: You're right. Let's tell yours tomorrow and my dad in about 10 or 15 years, after our wedding and first born.

Marinette: Cat! *face palm emoji*

Adrien: Alright alright but we're telling yours 1st

Marinette: Deal

Adrien: Wow it's already 12! We better go get some sleep we've got school tomorrow.

Marinette: Aww boo!

Adrien: Lol good night M'Lady

Marinette: Good night. Luv u

Adrien: Love u 2

With that they both went to sleep. The next morning they met outside of school. "Good morning Marinette," smiled Adrien, "you're unusually on time today."

Marinette yawned. "Yeah I woke up around 5 and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Why?" Adrien asked a little concerned.

Marinette look over at him. "I'm now worried about telling your dad." Adrien couldn't help but laugh. He had just stopped worrying about it and now Marinette was nervous about telling his dad that they were dating. "I'm serious Adrien! What if he doesn't think I'm good enough for you or he thinks that I'll distract you from all the things you do or what if I embarrass myself or-"

Adrien grasped Marinette's hand. "I really don't care what he thinks M'Lady. I love you and that's all that matters." She turned slightly red but smiled.

"Come on, let's get to class," Marinette said. They walked into class and suddenly Alya started to clap.

For a moment they were confused till Rose said, "AWW! Are you guys dating?"

Then they remembered that they were holding hands. Adrien blushed a little then answered, "Yeah." Marinette gave a small giggle.

"Woo!" Nino cheered "Go dude!"

"WHAT!" Chloe exclaimed.

All their friends came up to them to talk because they all shipped them. Well everyone except Nathaniel. He quietly said congratulation, because he still had a crush on Marinette.

Ms. Bustier came in and called the class to attention and they began with their lessons. After school Marinette and Adrien went over to the bakery. "Hi Mom. Hi Papa," Marinette said as they walked in.

"Hi Marinette," Mrs. Cheng smiled, "oh hello Adrien."

"Hi Mrs. and Mr. Dupain-Cheng," Adrien said with a small wave. Adrien was grinning wildly. Tom raised an eyebrow seeing how excited he was.

"Guys, I, well we just wanted to tell you guys that well, me and Adrien are dating," Marinette smiled.

"What?" they both exclaimed happily.

"That's great!" Sabine cheered. Tom hugged his daughter and patted Adrien on the shoulder. "We were wondering when this would happen," Mrs. Cheng laughed.

"You were?" Adrien asked surprised.

"Oh yes. You know our daughter is head over heels for you." Marinette was signaling for her mom to stop but she continued, "You should see her lock screen-"

"Momma!" Marinette moaned. Her mom just laughed.

"Lock screen?" Adrien asked with a smirk.

"It's nothing!" Marinette said flushed, "Well would you look at the time! You better head home and finish your homework so we can tell your dad tonight!"

"Wait tonight?!" Adrien exclaimed. Marinette pushed him out the door blushing like mad. Once she got him out she sighed. Mr. Dupain just laughed.

Later that day Marinette was sewing on a shirt Mrs. Chamak had asked her to fix up when she heard her trap door open. Then she heard a strange laugh. She turned around to see Adrien and Plagg. Plagg was the one laughing, "Nice pictures!"

Marinette remembered she still had all her pictures of Adrien up and her computer was on! "GAH!" she yelled trying to hide her computer. She only managed to fall out of her chair. Adrien dashed over to help her up. Plagg only laughed harder.

Tikki flew over and elbowed Plagg, then went over to Marinette. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry Adrien I'll take those down," she blushed.

Adrien just laughed kindly, "Don't worry Marinette, I think that it's not as bad as what I do…." Marinette cocked her head confused. "I actually have Ladybug and Cat Noir action figures." Marinette laughed. He just blushed a little.

"So um… why are you here, in my room?"

"Well I just want to get this over with before my nerves kick in again."

"Wha?" Marinette asked, then she remembered they still had to talk to Adrien's dad. "Oh right!" She got up and they left to talk with Mr. Agreste.

When they were just about to enter Marinette pulled back. "What's wrong M'Lady?"

"Maybe I should have dressed up or something." Adrien could see how tense she was and took her hand in his.

"Marinette you have nothing to worry about. I will love you no matter what he says," He bowed and kissed her hand, "and that's a promise." They went inside and found Nathalie. "We need speak with Father."

"I'll see what I can do," Nathalie sighed. She left the room and came back in a couple moments. "He will see you now." They followed her into Gabriel's office.

"Yes Adrien?" he said looking up from his work. His eyes landed on Marinette. "Adrien who is this?"

"I'm Marinette. I was the one who won the hat contest."

"Oh yes, were you wanting talk about your hat?"

"Um, no actually… Me and Adrien wanted to tell you something. Right Adrien?" she said elbowing him.

"Wait I'm telling him?" Adrien whispered.

"Yes. He's your dad," she whispered back.

"Father." Adrien said straightening up, "Me and Marinette are dating." Gabriel made a stern face and raised an eyebrow. "I know you probably disapprove, but I love her. She means the world to me! I don't care if she isn't the smartest, or the richest, or the prettiest, to me she's perfect. I know you probably think I'm too young to understand love, but I understand enough to know what I feel for her is pure love! She is the kindest person and has amazing talent, she is creative and bright, and I know it's silly to say, but she's my one and only." Adrien stared into his father's eyes, bravery filling his heart. Marinette was just left shocked.

"I'm glad to know all this," Adrien's father stated, catching even the readers off guard.

"Really?" Marinette almost squeaked.

"Yes, but Adrien I want you to promise me that you will not shirk any of responsibilities now that you have a girlfriend."

"Yes- Yes sir!" Adrien promised. Mr. Agreste nodded and the two teens left the room. Once they were back in the hall Adrien let out a sigh and wiped his brow. "I don't think even as Cat Noir I've done anything that brave."

Marinette giggled. "I'm just surprised that he actually approved!"

"So now can we plan our first date?" Adrien asked hopefully.

"Actually I have to get home for dinner," Marinette said as they walked out.

"You can plan it tonight during patrol!" suggested the ever cheerful Tikki.

"Good idea Tikki," Adrien smiled, giving her a tiny fist bump.

"See you then mon chaton," she said leaving.

"Bye… Wait you just gave me a nickname."

"No, you're just hearing things," Marinette said with a mischievous grin.

Adrien just laughed. "Bye Bugaboo!"

"Bye," she laughed.

**Happy Valentine's Day my lovely readers! 3**


End file.
